


Escuchar

by ultranaturaltsukino



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 9x21, M/M, Post-Episode: s09e21 King of the Damned, Season 9, Supernatural - Freeform, Wincest - Freeform, wincest en español
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 14:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1652147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultranaturaltsukino/pseuds/ultranaturaltsukino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Supernatural no me pertenece </p>
<p>Fic a petición de Mara , no debería… no quedo como lo necesitabas (perdóname)</p>
<p>Sucede después de King of the Damned,spoilers ,apenas tiene leves menciones de sexo  pero mejor advertirles para evitar líos</p>
    </blockquote>





	Escuchar

**Author's Note:**

> Supernatural no me pertenece 
> 
> Fic a petición de Mara , no debería… no quedo como lo necesitabas (perdóname)
> 
> Sucede después de King of the Damned,spoilers ,apenas tiene leves menciones de sexo pero mejor advertirles para evitar líos

__

Dean sentía tanta rabia….  No había que  ser un genio para saber que nada de lo que le estaba pasando era algo bueno, pronto… muy pronto algo iba a suceder, esa bomba de tiempo, ese presentimiento de que todo se iba a ir al vacio, la sensación de que el mismo iba a perderse, a esfumarse y a convertirse en algo _más,_ no lo dejaba pensar, no lo dejaba ser el mismo

Sabía que con tan solo dejar el arma como Sam quería no serviría de nada , a estas alturas ya le daba un poco lo mismo si estaba bien o no , porque realmente ya se había dado por vencido, tanto que ya estaba funcionando casi por _inercia_

Y después, después de todo su remolino de conciencia a medias y de ira, estaba Sam , Sam con sus reclamos, con su deseo de morir, con su actitud, con su lejanía y Dean tenía una herida que sabía que se quedaría abierta como todo lo demás y más profunda aún que la anterior porque se trataba de Sam, para Dean, Sam era _demasiado, demasiado amor , demasiada dependencia ,demasiado dolor_ , todo se multiplicaba al triple con él, _hasta el rencor_

Antes le bastaba con mirarlo a los ojos a Sam  para leerlo y saber el  qué , el cuándo y el  cómo pero ahora, lo único que encontraba eran reclamos , peleas y para ser sinceros con todo lo que estaba viviendo había momentos en que _casi_   no le importaba, **casi ,** porque todo lo que tenía que ver con aquel grandísimo que tenia por hermano le envolvía en un remolino del que para ser sinceros nunca se preocupo por buscarle salida.

No sabía para que seguir adelante si ya no tenía a Sam, si Sam podía seguir adelante con todo aquello sin el ¿Qué importaba entonces ? si sabía de sobra que a  Sam le daba lo mismo … ¿Qué importaba si el mismo se perdía en aquella nebulosa de odio y de fuerza inexplicable que hacía que su sangre bombeara rápidamente

-Dean….. ¡Dean!

Ahí estaba, la voz de Sam que lo anclaba aunque fuera un poco a la realidad

-¿Qué decías?

-nada… no importa la verdad, tan solo quiero dormir un poco

Dijo Sam sentado en una silla, cerrando los ojos y Dean se acerco

-en serio ¿de qué estabas hablando?

-deberíamos esconder …

-ya deja eso Sam

-escúchame Dean, esa cosa esta afectándote, no sabemos que…

-¿de verdad quieres saberlo Sam ?

-por supuesto que qu….

Dean coloco una mano en el pecho de Sam y comenzó a descender

-no me mientas Sam

-no estoy….Dean escúchame….

-te estoy escuchando Sam, últimamente eso es lo único que soy capaz de hacer, tan solo escucharte

-no sabemos cómo puede terminar esto Dean

-la verdad me da lo mismo como termine, si te sirve de algo me importa más como termines tu en estos momentos

-pe…pero…. Dean

-¿quieres que pare Sam ?

Sus ojos se encontraron

-escucha…. Vamos a ocultar…. – pero un momento despues Sam desistió en sus intentos porque Dean no le estaba prestando atención a  su voz mas bien le prestaba atención a todo lo demás -Haz lo que quieras Dean-dijo Sam tratando de sonar mas con desdén que con necesidad

Y Dean sonrió satisfecho desabrochándole el cinturón y sintiendo como el cuerpo de su hermano temblaba por el

En otros tiempos, tocar a Sam, sentir a Sam ,desear y amar a Sam bastaban para hacerlo enloquecer, ahora no, ahora parecía que cada uno de los sonidos inconexos, graves y agudos que Sam emitía eran todo lo que Dean podía ser capaz de disfrutar y percibir

_-mmm …oh por todos los… ahh_

En otros tiempos le habría pedido a Sam que guardara silencio y hasta lo habría besado con tal de hacerlo callar porque aunque fuera todo lo contrario a Dean le parecía que estaba dañando a Sam y no es que fuera inocente o patético , sucede que Dean había dedicado su existencia a cuidar de su hermano y así fuera un cambio casi inaudible en su voz ,el era capaz de percibirlo

-Dean…. Dean lo siento …debería …. callar…ahh….

- _quiero escucharte….. Sam-_ dijo y continuo con su labor como si Sam fuese a desaparecer en ese momento

Dean no estaba bien, ninguno de los dos lo estaba y tal vez por ese momento lo único que podía salvarlos era escucharse

 


End file.
